


The Wolf Spider

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Bill lures Remus into his web.





	The Wolf Spider

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Two prompt(s) used: Breathe/ Bug  
> Pairing: Bill/Remus  
> Kink: stigmatophilia (tattoo/piercing fetish)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Wolf Spider 

~

Bill smirks when he hears Remus’ breath catch. His plan seems to be working and, winking at Fleur, he takes another sip of his ale, flexing his arm as he does so. His sharp hearing, ever attuned to Remus, hears the low, rumbling moan, inaudible to anyone else. 

Fleur leans in, pressing a kiss to Bill’s cheek. “’Ave fun, my love. And good luck.” 

“Merci, cherie,” he whispers in return. “You, too.” And she’s gone, walking over to Ginny and Luna. 

They smile in welcome, and for a moment Bill wishes he could watch his wife fuck his sister and her girlfriend. But alas, he has other plans. 

“Bill?” Remus’ voice in his ear is rough, with enough of an undercurrent of a growl to make Bill tremble. “A moment if I may?” 

“Of course,” says Bill, smiling because of course Remus is always polite, even if he’s about to slam Bill against the wall and, well…

“Is everything all right?” Harry’s far too perceptive a man to miss the undercurrent running between them. 

Bill smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way. “Oh yes,” he says, placing his goblet of ale carefully down on a coaster. Even if he is about to get fucked within an inch of his life, it’s worth his life to ruin his mother’s new furniture. “You worry too much, Harry.” 

Harry smiles, his eyes flicking over to where Snape and Arthur are quietly chatting. “So Severus tells me.” He raises an eyebrow, his sharp gaze going back and forth between Bill and Remus. “Well, as long as you’re all right.” 

Before Bill can reply, Remus clasps his shoulder, and the warmth of that hand almost makes Bill howl. “I’m about to be brilliant,” he says. “Now if you’ll excuse us—”

Harry’s eyes widen, then narrow in speculation. “Do you need a distraction?” he asks. 

“We’ll be fine, Harry,” Remus says before Bill can respond to that, and that firm hand guides him towards the door. 

Bill glances back over his shoulder just before the door closes and sees Harry watching. “I think he knows,” he whispers as Remus steers him down the hall to a more deserted part of the Burrow. 

“It’s possible,” agrees Remus. “Does it matter?” 

“Fuck no.” 

Remus smiles faintly. “Good answer.” Flinging open the door to the cellar, Remus shoves him inside, closing the door behind him. 

It’s dark, a normal wizard wouldn’t be able to see anything without using Lumos, but Bill and Remus aren’t normal wizards. Shoving Bill against the wall, Remus is on him, hands and mouth everywhere. 

“Miss me?” Bill gasps, his head tilted back, throat offered to Remus like a sacrifice. 

Remus growls, an audible one this time, and sets his teeth against that tender flesh. “Always,” he says, fumbling for Bill’s clothes. He undoes Bill’s flies with deft hands, and as Remus’ hand closes around his cock, Bill closes his eyes and tries to remember how to breathe. 

Licking Bill’s shoulder, Remus moves his mouth down his arm, nuzzling it.

Bill grins. “Like it?” he asks, flexing a little. “I got it for you.” 

“A bug tattoo?” Remus’ hand never falters in stroking Bill. “You got a bug tattoo for me? Why? Do I _bug_ you?” 

Bill laughs, the sound morphing into a moan as Remus’ thumb slowly circles the head of his cock. “N…no,” he gasps. “It’s not a bug, it’s a wolf spider.” 

“Really?” Remus licks at the tattoo, hissing as it moves. “Did your tattoo just try to bite me?” 

Bill chuckles. “It bites if provoked.”

“Hm.” Remus’ hand slows and Bill wants to shout at him to hurry. All he manages is a whimper. “Are you saying I bite when provoked?” Since he scrapes his teeth along Bill’s neck as he asks, Bill barely hears the question. “Answer me.” 

“Yes,” Bill pants. “You d…do. It’s also a…fierce, s…solitary hunter that nurtures its y…young.”

“Nurtures, hm?” Remus’ had speed up. “Yes, I suppose I do.” He leans in and whispers, “Which is why I’m going to let you come now.” 

Bill gurgles as his balls draw up and he spills all over Remus’ hand. He’s still shaking as Remus spins him around, presses him against the wall, rips his trousers down to bare his arse, and, after hastily casting Lubrication and Stretching Charms, sinks his cock into Bill.

He wastes no time either, his cock splitting Bill open as he moves it in and out in a furious rhythm. “This is what you really wanted, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” sobs Bill, bracing himself against the wall as Remus continues to drive into him. “Fuck yes!” 

Remus grips Bill’s hips, slamming into him, and Bill presses back, taking him deeper, squeezes him, clings to him. 

“Yes,” growls Remus, speeding up, and within moments he’s grinding against Bill, his hips shuddering as he empties himself into Bill. 

They pant, catching their breath, Bill groaning as Remus uncouples from his body. “That ought to hold you for another few months,” he murmurs. 

Bill exhales, reaching down to pull up his trousers. When he turns to face Remus, he’s dressed, his calm mien in place. Bill smiles. “It could happen more often you know. Just because I’m all right doesn’t mean you are.”

“I’m fine.” 

Bill snorts. “Do you know why I got this?” He flexes his arm, showing off his wolf spider.

Remus glances at Bill’s tattoo. “You said you got it for me.”

“I did.” Bill’s eyes catch and hold Remus’. “Wolf spiders are solitary, yes, but they’re also agile hunters, with excellent night vision, and while they don’t spin webs, they are family minded.” 

“Nurturers, you said.” 

“Yes.” Bill clasps Remus’ hand. “And you’ve nurtured me ever since my accident. Using your wolf to calm mine. Won’t you let me do the same when you need it?” 

Remus stares at him, then smiles. “What would your wife think?” 

Bill shrugs. “My wife’s part Veela. She has needs I can’t fulfil. She wouldn’t object. In fact, she’d approve.”

“I’ll consider it.” Remus inclines his head. “Shall we return to the party?”

“Sure.” Bill grins. “I could use a drink. Plus, I suspect Harry’s worried.” 

Remus laughs. “You could be right.” 

~


End file.
